


Best mom

by catt10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catt10/pseuds/catt10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn discuss who should have their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best mom

“If we had kids, you'd have to have ’em.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn, her brows furrowing. “Why?” There was that challenge to her voice that Ashlyn knew so well. “Why should I have to sacrifice my body while nothing happens to you?”

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, as if the answer was so obvious she couldn't believe Ali was asking the question. “Because then they'd look like you.”

Ali opened her mouth but said nothing. She closed it again and a smile pulled at her lips.

“Think about it,” Ashlyn continued. “Any kids we have are definitely gonna want your genes. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” She paused. “And your brother’s hot too, so we’d be covered if we had a boy or a girl. Whatever. They’ll be beautiful because they'll be yours.”

Ali pursed her lips and shook her head. “Wow.”

“What?”

“You. You're a sweetheart.” Ali took her by the wrists.

Ashlyn smiled proudly. “I am, aren't I?”

Ali lost her smile and raised an eyebrow. “Don't get cocky. Or I might have to find someone else willing to have my kids.”

Ashlyn looped her arms around Ali, bending backwards slightly at the waist to get eye level. “No you won't. You love me too much.”

Ali said nothing.

“Fine. But you know I'd be the best mom. I'd let you do everything. Like pick their names and make the decisions.”

Ali smiled again slowly. When she saw that, Ashlyn spoke again.

“And change all their diapers.”


End file.
